


This could be start of something of beautiful

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bullying, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fights, Frerard, Gay, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard saves some punk kid named Frank from an attack at club his bands playing at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This could be start of something of beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Gerard Way and Frank Iero are not do not belong to me belong to themselves. This is fiction not real made it up.

It was after a show at some shit club my band was playing at. Of course, we weren't famous, by any means, in fact we only had just started playing at small clubs. We had just stepped into the parking lot after the waiting for everyone to clear out period was over. The parking lot was empty expect for a few cars and it wasn't that well lit. As I left the club heading to the van there was a commotion at the left back corner. I didn't pay much attention until I heard what the voices were saying reached my ears. 

"Little faggot, bitch. I should fucking kill him. Look at this little pussy with the piercings. Midget punk doesn't have to get on his knees to suck dick." 

I just caught a few snatches of what was being side, I run back to the club grabbing a couple of the security guards and the rest of the band. We want over to where they were beating the shit out of some kid. He looked maybe sixteen and once we got rid of the guys, we took him inside. I cleaned the blood off of his face and I could tell that he was going to have a black eye. His lip was split and he was definitely going to have bruises. 

Then I noticed that he had tattoos and that his piercings were what they had teased him about. He had bright, big puppy dog eyes. I quickly realized that his black hair was dyed. He still hadn't spoken a word since we brought him inside. Once had finished cleaning him up, I asked, "are you okay?" 

"I am fine," he said. 

"You are pretty banged up," I informed him. 

"It's nothing," he said not even looking at me. 

Do you need me to call someone?" I asked. 

"No, I can take care of myself," he said bluntly. 

"Looked like it outside," I told him. 

"Nothing new. I am use to it, not a big deal." 

"My name is," I started but he cut me off, finishing my sentence for me.

"Yes, Gerard. I know you're in that band." He looked up at me now and I could see his perfect lips trembling. "I am Frank," he says. 

"It's nice to meet you," I tell him. 

"Thanks," he says smiling for the first time. 

My breath catches is my throat as my heart stutters. His smile was breathing taking. "Do you need a ride some where?" I ask him. 

"I was just going walk to my friends place it's about 20 minutes away from here." 

"Not tonight you aren't," I inform him. He looks startled at me. "The guys and I are crashing at hotel tonight and then driving back Jersey tomorrow." 

"I live in Jersey but it is too late to catch a train tonight that's why I was just going to walk to my friends." 

"Well now you're going with me," I tell him. 

"I don't know you," he tells me. 

"No, you don't but I did just save your ass and I refuse to leave you alone to let it happen again." 

He folds his arms staring at me hard. "Alright," he agrees. "I will go with." 

It makes me relax when he agrees that he will come with me. He follows me out to the van and talks to me while we load it. It turned out he isn't sixteen but nineteen, only a few years younger then me. He is just very short and looks young. He sits in the backseat talking to me all the way to the hotel. I tell him that he can crash in my room and the rest the guys pair up in the other rooms. There are four of us in the band and we have two rooms with two beds. Mikey had given up his spot to this boy. I really could have drove home, we are only an hour away. When we got in to the room, we sit and talk for awhile before I turned to look at him. 

"Are you gay?" I asked him. "I mean, well, just what they were saying to you in the parking lot." 

"No, but I am bi," he tells me. 

"I see, well there is nothing wrong with that. I am too." I tell him. He smiles that award winning smile at me again. I think this boy is beautiful. I don't tell him but my cheeks flush and I look away. 

"You find me attractive." He says not really a question but more of a statement. 

Maybe," I say, "this wasn't such a good idea. I will just go and get Mikey to change rooms with me." 

He laughs lightly. "Gerard. it's okay. I am not afraid of you, besides you are not so bad looking yourself." I smile at him now. "To be honest, if I didn't just have my face kicked in then I'd come over there and kiss you." He tells me boldly. 

"You could just come over here and cuddle with me," I tell him poking my lip out. 

He laughs but hops off of his bed to join me. "You might as well get something since you chased those guys away that were kicking my ass," he jokes and He slides up next to me and I put my arm around him. He lays his head onto my shoulder and we sit that way talking for a long time before we finally fall asleep next to each other.

The next morning we are woken up by Mikey pounding on the door telling me that it was time to go. We crawl out bed and I take him to the van telling them that he's back going to Jersey with me, so, that I can drive him home. He crawls in the back seat with me and he sits very close to me and we talk very softly. I get a raised eyebrow from Mikey and few stares from the other guys but they don't say a word. I honestly didn't not care if they did. 

When we get back to Jersey I ask if him if he is in a hurry to go home. He tells me that he has to because he lives alone and has to feed his dog. I take him to his apartment to drop him off. When I walk him to the door, he invites me in and I follow him into the living, sitting down on the sofa. He goes into the kitchen and feeds his dog. When he finishes he joins me on the sofa. He asks me what kind of movies that I like and we end up watching some horror movies for hours. 

His hand reached out to hold my hand during the first movie. He was still holding it now, four hours later. I knew I had to leave but I didn't want to. "I have to go I tell him. I have some shows this week in Jersey and I would like it if you come." 

He smiles telling me that he would like that, I give him my number and leave. I didn't take his number with me and I hoped he'd call but I was unsure if he would. Two days later he calls me and asks about my shows. I tell him where I will be before the next few shows. After a week, I give up because he hasn't shown up yet. When I come off the stage that night I find him waiting for me. He is leaning with his back against the van, his legs crossed at the ankles and his arms are folded across his chest. 

"Frank, you came," I say smiling. 

He looks up at me grinning back. "Yeah, I am sorry that I didn't make it before." His face looks better now and I can see that the brusies are healing. 

I reach out, touching underneath his eye. "Does it still hurt?" I ask. 

"No, it doesn't any more," he tells me. 

"So, did you drive?" I ask. 

He nods, "yeah, I did. Do you want to get out of here or do you have somewhere to be?"

I smile. "No, I don't . Do you want to go back to your apartment?" I ask him. 

"Yeah, that's cool with me, Gerard." I tell the band that I am going to go and hang out with Frank and he tells them that they can come if they want too. They decline the invitation leaving me alone with Frank. When we get to his apartment, he tosses his keys in a bowl on the counter. I follow him to the living room where we flop down onto the sofa. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you," he tells me. 

I tell him, "I haven't stopped thinking about you either." I lean in, kissing him deeply until we have to pull apart just for air. His lips are slightly parted and he looks beautiful despite the fading bruises. 

"I want you, so much, Gerard." He tells me. 

I tell him that I want him to and he stands up, tugging me by my hand. I follow him to his bedroom, and eye the huge bed the middle of the room. He leads me to it and then he stops at the side of the bed, without any hesitation he strips and crawls on to the bed. I take my time to admire his body. It's beautiful and he's well built with a tiny bit of pudge at his waist. He has tats on his chest as well and my fingers are itching to touch him. I move onto the bed pushing him down onto his back. I let my hands take their time, moving all over his body as I follow the touches with licks, kisses and gentle bites. 

When I pull away, I look at him knowing he is rock hard. He is practically vibrating with need but he hasn't tried to touch me. I lean down, taking his cock into my mouth and sliding down the shaft. His hips jerk but I grab them and hold him still. This draws a whimper from above me and I respond by deep throating him as I swallow around his cock. I bob my head up and down on him, I can taste him on my tongue and in the back of my throat. 

"So, good," he whimpers, "gonna cum," he chokes out. I just keep sucking on him until he cums into my mouth. I swallow every drop I can until he is completely spent. I clean his cock complete of every drop as I lapping it up with my tongue before i pull away. 

I crawl up to kiss his lips and he reaches down to rub my cock but I pull myself away. "I want to fuck your pretty mouth," I tell him. 

He looks me in the eyes for moment before he says, "do it then." 

I stand up stripping off my pants and boxers, leaving them forgotten on the floor. I put a knee on either side of his head and press my cock to his lips. He slides his mouth around the head and I push as much of length as I can into his mouth as I start stroking it in and out. I fuck his face just like I would have if it had been his ass hole. Thrusting rapidly, I pound into his throat, my hips slapping against his face and my balls are hitting his chin. 

He drools around it and it runs out down his face. He doesn't try to stop me or hold my hips, he just swallows around me, breathing through his nose. His hands slide up to caress my ass cheeks and without warning he shoves a finger into my ass hole roughly. He doesn't get the chance to even fuck my hole with it as he hits my prostate the first time and I lose control from the sucking his mouth is giving me. I am cumming in his mouth but I pull out quickly, splattering his face with it. 

He grins up easing his finger out of me. "Lose control just a little," Frank smirks. 

I laugh crawling off of his face as he wipes it off on something of his that he had discarded. Then I lean into him and kiss him. "You know," I say reaching down between his legs, I caress his hole teasingly. "I am going to put more then my finger in you later."  
He shivers and says. "is that a promise?" 

I say, "you can bet on it. Now come over here and cuddle with me." 

He snuggles up into my arms and begins nipping at my neck. "Gerard, I think this could be start of something of beautiful."  
I laugh lightly and say, "you think."


End file.
